Research is proposed on interaction strategies in two-person conversations between adults. This research will be based on preceding studies of the organization of interactions, examining action sequences, each composed of an action by one participant and the immediately following action of the partner. Organization studies have yielded hypotheses concerning signals, rules, and other elements which guide in part the conduct of the observed interactions. This framework provides for a number of types of options that may be exercised on a moment-to-moment basis by the participants. In addition, there is always the possibility of violating the rules. The presence of both legitimate options and the possibility of violation leds to the postulation of interaction strategy in the observed interactions: patterns of option, choice and violation exhibited by participants. We propose research on the analysis and description of interaction strategies. The proposed study will use 88 videotapes of two-person conversations, already available. Transcriptions will be made of relevant actions (such as head nods, interruptions, gesticulations, and intonation), the onset and offset of each action in the conversations being carefully located. Analysis of strategy will be based on variables indicating sequences of these actions.